Brindemos por ella
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Harry y Ron comparten un mismo secreto,su amor hacia su mejor amiga.Pero ahora ella se casa con él único hombre al que siempre ha amado:Draco Malfoy.Y a ellos solo les queda brindar por su felidad, la vida sigue... aunque aun les cueste un poco aceptarlo.


_Disclaimer: Canción de Bustamante "Brindemos por ella" Personajes y todo lo demás de Rowling y sus socios._

_La primera historia hetero que escribí y la segunda que publico. Espero que os guste. Por cierto el libro 6 nunca sucedió... y ya que estamos puede que el 5 tampoco._

**Brindemos por ella**

Era el día que ella tanto había esperado, un día que había temido que nunca llegara, rebozaba de felicidad y lucia más bella que nunca antes… más bella que nunca. Sus mejores amigos sonreían y la felicitaban, la felicitaban por su boda…

Y es que aquella soleada mañana de Abril, Hermione Jane Granger había contraído matrimonio con el único hombre al que siempre había amado, Draco Lucius Malfoy, aquel que durante tantos años creyó un amor imposible. Para muchos aun era una sorpresa que esa boda hubiera llegado a realizarse… para Harry Potter y Ron Weasley solo era el final de un amor que hacia ya varios años que había comenzado, un amor que había acabado con sus pocas posibilidades con la chica. Su amiga amaba a Malfoy… fue toda una sorpresa descubrirlo, lo supieron en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, justo después de que supieran que Draco Malfoy se había enfrentado a sus padres y se había negado a ser mortífago. Al principio no quisieron creerlo, era difícil aceptar que Hermione y Draco se habían enamorado, y que él renunciaba a todo por ella… por una sangre sucia, Gryffindor y reciente miembro de la Orden del Fénix, que era todo lo que los Malfoys siempre habían despreciado. Muchos no habían creído en esa relación, pero ahora cuatro años después y con la guerra ganada ambos jóvenes se casaban y probaban a todos los incrédulos que su amor era real. Hermione estaba realmente bella vestida de blanco, en la fiesta todo era alegría… todos sus amigos estaban allí, Hermione y Draco reían felices y no paraban de bailar por el enorme salón de la mansión Malfoy (heredada por Draco tras la muerte de sus padres). En un rincón Harry y Ron intentaban parecer felices, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Harry miró a su mejor amigo, y sonrió tristemente… tantas peleas por nada, y después de todo su amistad aun seguía allí, intacta.

- Brindemos por ella. – Dijo el moreno levantando su copa de vino.

El pelirrojo sonrió tristemente mientras unía su copa a la del moreno.

- Por Hermione y su marido… Draco. – Continuó Harry mientras chocaban sus copas.

- Por, que al menos ella, consiga ser feliz.

Murmuró en voz baja el pelirrojo antes de beberse su copa. Ambos miraron a la feliz pareja… su amiga estaba radiante, y puedo que a ellos con eso les bastara.

**Quiero que brindemos por ella,**

**después de todo es mejor **

**que nunca sepa la pena**

**que compartimos tú y yo.**

Ella no lo sabía y nunca debía saberlo… el amor de sus dos amigos por ella seguiría siendo un secreto que ambos compartirían. Porque... sí, ellos la amaban. Brindaron de nuevo.

**Quiero que brindemos por ella,**

**que el vino mate el dolor,**

**que mate esta tristeza**

**con la amistad de los dos.**

- ¿Sabes Harry? Aun la amo.

- Lo se… yo también.

- Cuando me lo dijiste… te odie. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

- Lo se.

Y es que Harry siempre había sabido que lo que sentía por su amiga era especial, pero no fue hasta quinto curso que se dio cuenta…

_FLASH BACK_

_Nada… no sentía nada, talvez un poco de… ¿placer…? Una chica acababa de besarle en medio de un pasillo y Harry no había sentido nada…o peor, sentía una extraña sensación de culpabilidad, se retiró de inmediato hacia la torre y por el camino vio a Hermione, iba a ir a hablar con su mejor amiga cuando vio que estaba con alguien… un chico. No se detuvo a ver quien era y apresuró su paso… se sentía extraño, se sentía mal y poco a poco se dio cuenta de porque, eran celos… estaba celoso. Sentía por Hermione cosas que nunca nadie más le había hecho sentir… En ese instante se dio cuenta de algo que él mismo se había intentado ocultar… amaba a Hermione, no como amiga o como hermana, la amaba como mujer… en todos aquellos años había ignorado a sus admiradoras para correr junto a su amiga y habían corrido rumores de un noviazgo entre ambos, Harry siempre había ignorado los rumores… ahora veía lo que esas chicas habían visto mucho antes, ahora comprendía porque ellas veían a la castaña como a una amenaza…_

_Necesitaba contarle a alguien y ese era su mejor amigo… una vez entró en su habitación y lo vio se quedó sin palabras… porque recordó algo. Ron también amaba a Hermione… se lo había confesado a él hacia unos meses y por alguna razón que hasta ahora Harry no había entendido aquello no le había hecho gracia. No podía decírselo a su amigo… pero tampoco se lo podía ocultar._

_- Ron…_

_El pelirrojo levantó la vista de su libro de los Chudley Cannons y le sonrió._

_- Hola, Harry._

_- Ron… somos amigos ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase…_

_- Claro, Harry… ¿sucede algo?_

_- Ron… es que yo… bueno… yo también estoy enamorado de Herm._

_Ron abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido._

_- ¡¿Qué…?!_

_- Lo siento… no… no puedo evitarlo… se que tu la amas… lo siento._

_- ¿Es… es una broma?_

_Harry negó._

_- Harry… - El moreno le miró. – Si no fueras mi mejor amigo ahora mismo te mataba por traidor._

_El chico de oro bajo la mirada y asintió._

_- Lo se…_

_Harry se sentó un rato en la cama junto a su amigo, ninguno dijo nada. Esa noche se fueron a dormir en silencio y durante mucho tiempo ese tema no se volvió a tocar._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

En ese instante Hermione se dirigía sonriendo hacia ellos…

- Harry, Ron ¿no bailáis?

Ambos se miraron y negaron a la vez. Harry miró a la chica con una enorme sonrisa intentando que ella no notara la tormenta que atormentaba su corazón, en especial esa noche que cercionaba lo que ya sabia, que ella nunca seria para él.

- Ya sabes que somos un desastre sobre la pista, Herm.

- Vamos chicos… - Pidió la chica.

- No insistas Granger, esos dos no tienen remedio.

Todos se giraron hacia el rubio que les sonreía con ironía.

- Draco… ahora soy señora Malfoy si no te importa.

El chico miró a su esposa con ternura antes de volver a la mirada a los amigos de esta.

- Bueno Harry, Ron… tendréis que perdonarme pero pienso robaros a mi esposa.

Harry sonrió sinceramente percibiendo el amor en las palabras de Draco.

- Toda tuya, hurón.

El rubio se permitió sacarle la lengua de forma muy poco aristocrática antes de llevarse a su chica a la pista.

- ¿Otro trago Harry?

Como repuesta este le tendió la copa a su amigo.

**Que nunca sepa el amor que sentimos,**

**que nunca sepa que estamos perdidos,**

**por ella…**

Vieron a Hermione marchar con el rubio. Lo peor de todo es que no podían odiar a Draco por quitársela, no podían porque sabían lo mucho que él la amaba, y con el tiempo habían descubierto a un Draco que no conocían, un chico que poco a poco se había abierto camino en sus vidas y al que habían terminado aceptando como un amigo más.

Hermione nunca debía saber lo mucho que la amaban, ni lo mucho que habían sufrido por ella… eso la preocuparía, y ellos querían que fuera feliz.

…**por ella**

_FLASH BACK_

_Los cadáveres se amontonaban en el campo de batalla, tanto de un bando como de otro, aquello estaba siendo una verdadera carnicería. Ron corría junto a Harry hacia el lugar donde Lord Voldemort luchaba, cuando un gritó conocido los hizo detenerse en seco y girarse hacia su derecha. Vieron la cabellera castaña de Hermione caer al suelo, la chica estaba herida y al parecer el hechizo la había dejado inconsciente. El mortífago contra el que había estado luchando se acercó con intención de rematarla, Harry y Ron se sintieron morir… empezaron a correr pero sabían que no podrían llegar a tiempo, el mortífago ya había levantado su varita…_

_- Avada Kedavra._

_Todo sucedió muy rápido, vieron una luz verde surgir de la varita, y de repente una figura se interpuso entre la luz y Hermione._

_- ¡Protexo!_

_Durante un instante solo vieron humo, durante unos horribles segundos dudaron si ella seguiría viva, pero el humo se disipo dejando ver una figura jadeante que protegiendo a Hermione… Malfoy levantó la vista hacia ellos, estaba sucio y cansado y su habitualmente repeinado pelo le caía desastradamente por el rostro._

_- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios hacéis?! - Ellos le miraron sorprendidos al percibir el regaño en su voz. - ¡Largaos ya¡Vosotros no debéis estar aquí!_

_- Crucio. – El rubio se giro justo a tiempo de parar el hechizo._

_- ¡Pero… Hermione! – Al oír a Ron, Draco le miró furioso._

_- ¡Idiotas¡Largaros ya¡Yo me ocupare de ella! - Se giró de nuevo hacia su atacante.- ¡Sectusempra!_

_- ¡Protexo¡Crucio!_

_- ¡Protexo¡Expeliarmus¡Sectusempra¡Maldito mortífago de mierda…! – Se dio la vuelta y se puso más furioso al ver que aun estaban allí. - ¡Potter, Weasley… Malditos seáis¿Es que no me habéis oído¡De este me ocupo yo, así que moved rápidamente vuestros culos porque el Lord os espera¡Vamos, ella estará bien…!_

_Aquello les dolió, irse y no quedarse a defenderla… pero lo hicieron, dieron media vuelta y corrieron, dejando a sus espaldas a la mujer que amaban, confiando en que, el que un día fue su enemigo la protegiera. Y al irse, mientras se alejaban comprendieron por fin que la habían perdido, que aquel que ahora la protegía estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, fueron conscientes de que aquella pareja se amaba… y mientras corrían hacia donde Voldemort se encontraba ambos perdieron definitivamente cualquier esperanza que albergaran… y doliendo mucho lo aceptaron… para bien o para mal ella había elegido… y no era a ninguno de ellos… y por primera vez desde que supieron la noticia, pensaron que tal vez no era tan mala._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a por unas cervezas de mantequilla? – Preguntó Ron mirando la barra.

- Mejor Wisky de fuego. – Respondió Harry poniéndose en pie.

Aquella noche ambos querían olvidar, lanzar al olvido aquel amor que les quemaba el alma, para lograr ver a Hermione como la amiga que siempre debió ser.

**Déjala y piensa que nunca existió,**

**alza tu copa y brindemos,**

**por ella,**

- Pero chicos… ¿se puede saber que hacéis?

Levantaron la cabeza de sus vasos para ver a Ginny y Luna que les sonreían.

- La boda de vuestra mejor amiga y vosotros en un rincón…

- Si, venid con nosotras a bailar…

- No se. – Dijo Ron mirando su vaso con la mente perdida mientras Harry observaba apenado a su amigo.

**Por ella. **

- Vamos… - Ginny cogió del brazo a Harry obligándolo a levantarse, mientras Luna hace lo mismo con Ron.

- Pero… ¿no deberíais estar con vuestros novios?

- Neville esta hablando con el tío de Hermione que estudia las plantas y sus propiedades. – Dijo Luna haciendo un extraño gesto con la mano.

- Y Dean habla de Quidditch con Seamus… Vaaamos chicos… porfaaaa…

Los chicos suspiraron y se dejaron arrastrar. Durante un tiempo bailaron y en algunos instantes incluso llegaron a olvidar donde se encontraban, pero luego esa certeza volvía. Era el día de la boda de la mujer a la que amaban, por la que en varias ocasiones su amistad había peligrado, pero ahora ellos dos seguían juntos, mas unidos que nunca, y a ella… a ella debían dejarla marchar. Porque la amaban y querían que fuera feliz, por eso mismo habían aceptado que amara a otra persona, por ella habían dejado atrás todo el rencor… y por eso, porque la amaban ahora solo podían esperar que el tiempo borrara ese amor, y la pena que les causaba… lo mas importante era que ella fuera feliz.

**Quiero que brindemos por ella,**

**que el tiempo borre su amor,**

**que en el recuerdo se pierda**

**la pena que nos dejó.**

Más tarde ambas chicas se fueron dejándoles de nuevo solos, casi sin querer sus miradas se dirigieron hacia un vestido blanco que se movía con soltura sobre la pista de baile, sintieron como dolía cuando su dueña abrazaba a su acompañante y cuando sus labios se unían en un romántico beso que reflejaba la felicidad que sentía. Se retiraron a la barra de las bebidas, tal vez otra copa…

**Quiero que brindemos por ella,**

**que el vino mate el dolor,**

**que mate esta tristeza**

**con la amistad de los dos.**

Pero no llegaron a la barra, en el camino encontraron a Blaise y a Pansy. El joven Slytherin se apresuro a alcanzar a Ron para comentarle un par de cosas sobre los Chudley Cannons, equipo en que jugaba el pelirrojo. Por unos instantes el joven pudo olvidar su dolor para hablar animadamente con el moreno. Mientras la novia de este siguió a Harry mientras este se servia una copa de whisky.

- Entiendo como te sientes…

El moreno se giró hacia la joven sin entender. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en cierta pareja de recién casados que ese día parecían tener la sonrisa eternamente esculpida.

- No se a que te refieres.

- Si lo sabes… a mi no me engañas. Se que tu y Ron amáis a Hermione… desde hace años.

- No se de que me hablas. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

- No te hagas el tonto, Harry. No te va… Se como te sientes… es duro, pero lo superareis. Yo estaba enamorada de Draco.

- Lo se… quiero decir…

- Si… ya se que lo sabes… tu y medio Hogwarts. Era evidente que lo amaba… cualquiera con ojos en la cara hubiera sido capaz de verlo, pero él nunca lo vio.

- …

- Es gracioso, recuerdo que un día que él había oído los rumores de que estaba enamorada de él, le dijo a Blaise "Eso es una tontería. Pansy es mi mejor amiga, nunca se enamoraría de mi". Blaise lo sabía pero no dijo nada. – La chica dirigió su mirada hacia su actual novio. – Cuando me contó que se había enamorado de ella – Ahora miró a Hermione. – me dolió… dolió mucho… pero le apoyé, le apoyé porque le amo y sobretodo quiero su felicidad. Desde ese día decidí olvidarle. Preferí seguir siendo su amiga a perderle. Por eso te comprendo tan bien… a ti y a Ron, se lo que sufrís.

- ¿Aun lo amas? – Preguntó Harry, Pansy parecía tan feliz con Blaise…

- Siempre le amaré… - La chica sonrió tristemente mirando al rubio. – Pero ahora también amo a otra persona.

- Blaise…

- Si, Blaise. Él me apoyó cuando supe lo de Draco… estuvo a mi lado, y me confesó su amor. Y yo le di una oportunidad. – Ambos miraron hacia donde Ron y Blaise charlaban animadamente. – Ahora le amo, Harry. Le amo de verdad. Draco fue mi primer amor, pero ahora sé que será Blaise el que este conmigo toda mi vida.

Harry y Pansy se miraron fijamente un instante, y la chica sonriendo cogió dos copas y le tendió una al moreno.

- La vida sigue Harry, no debéis vivir en el pasado. Tenéis todo el futuro por delante… Y ahora, brindemos por los novios.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en una blanca figura de cabellos castaños mientras los oscuros se posaban en un joven de cabello casi blanco.

- Por ellos… - Dijo Harry mientras ambos brindaban y tomaban sus copas.

**Que nunca sepa el amor que sentimos,**

**que nunca sepa que estamos perdidos,**

**por ella**

**Por ella**

Un amor que debía acabar… que debían apagar sus corazones. Pero era difícil apagar un fuego que ardía tan ardientemente.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en un rincón y el pelirrojo miró seriamente a su amigo.

- ¿Crees que algún día la podremos olvidar?

- ¿Olvidarla¡Jamás, es nuestra mejor amiga!

- No bromees Harry, tú me entiendes.

- Te entiendo, amigo. – Dijo Harry poniéndose serio de nuevo. – Debemos conseguirlo… debemos olvidar que un día la amamos. Olvidar esos sentimientos y verla de nuevo como la amiga que siempre debió ser. Porque si ella nunca nos amará de esa manera que deseamos, no tiene sentido seguir sufriendo así.

- No es fácil… son demasiados recuerdos.

- Puede ser. Pero yo quiero que sea feliz, que sonría con su blanca sonrisa, y ver el brillo de sus ojos marrones… quiero verla siempre como la veo ahora. Deslumbrante de alegría y felicidad… pletórica… Ambos sabemos que no siempre podrá ser así, pero me he dado cuenta de que mientras esta junto a Draco sus ojos tiene un brillo especial… y mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente mirando su copa.

- Ya has bebido demasiado, Harry. – Bromeó.

- Tal vez. – Respondió el moreno riendo. – Pero he tenido tiempo de reflexionar… y es lo que pienso.

**Déjala y piensa que nunca existió,**

**alza tu copa y brindemos,**

**por ella,**

**Por ella. **

Era tarde y solo los más íntimos seguían en la fiesta. Ron de repente apartó la mirada de su mejor amiga y miró a Harry. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

- Tienes razón Harry.

- ¿Que?

- La vida sigue. Y nuestro futuro acaba de empezar. Vámonos de aquí.

- ¿Irnos¿A donde? Son las cuatro de la madrugada.

- Perfecto… nos vamos de fiesta a un pub mágico. Bailaremos y beberemos hasta el amanecer. Buscaremos chicas guapas… y brindaremos una y otra vez por Hermione… pero vámonos porque esta noche pienso divertirme.

Ambos se despidieron felizmente de la novia. Talvez fuera por el alcohol, o tal vez por su reciente decisión de vivir… pero la verdad es que esta vez su tristeza al ver a la feliz pareja fue menor. Hermione y Draco se despidieron sonrientes recordándoles que de inmediato partirían de luna de miel. Ha dar la vuelta al mundo… como Hermione siempre había deseado, de país en país visitando museos, monumentos, y disfrutando de lujosas habitaciones de hotel.

- Harry… ¿crees que ella sabe algo?

- No, Ron. – Recordó las palabras de Pansy _"Era evidente que lo amaba… cualquiera con ojos en la cara hubiera sido capaz de verlo, pero él no lo vio.". _– No hay más sordo que el que no quiere oír ni más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

- Tal vez así sea mejor. Que nunca sepa lo mucho que la hemos amado.

- Ni lo mucho que la amaremos… Pero basta de cháchara y tristezas ¿¡Nosotros no nos íbamos de fiesta!?

**Que nunca sepa el amor que sentimos,**

**que nunca sepa que estamos perdidos,**

**por ella**

**Por ella**

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo… Sinceramente, Harry y Ron no creían en esas palabras esa noche mientras se alejaban de la mujer que amaban y corrían al refugio de algún bar o de unos brazos que les cobijaran y les dieran calor. Estaba demasiado reciente como para creer que podrían olvidar.

Pero algo de verdad hay en los dichos, y aunque esa noche su recuerdo siguiera grabado a fuego en sus corazones, el tiempo volvería esa pasión en solo amistad, porque aunque a veces no lo creamos el tiempo pasa y queramos o no al final… lo cura todo.

Esa noche brindaron por ella, por su felicidad, por su boda, por su marido y por toda su vida… pero también brindaron por una nueva vida que les esperaba, toda una vida por delante…

**Déjala y piensa que nunca existió,**

**alza tu copa y brindemos,**

**por ella,**

**Por ella. **

_- Déjalaaaa y piensa… hip… que nunca existió, alza tu coopaaa y brindeemoooos, por eeeella, poooor eeeeellaaa…hip…_ Vamos Harry… hip… vamooos a otro bar.

Ron se tambaleaba y cantaba estruendosamente. Estuvo a punto de caerse, por lo que Harry tuvo que sujetarlo rápidamente. El moreno no pudo reprimir una risa.

- No Ron… creo que ya estas lo suficiente borracho ¿sabes que tienes una capacidad alarmante para ingerir alcohol?

- Nog es mi culpa Harry… hip… - Murmuró agarrándose a su amigo para poder caminar sin caerse. – Ea pog essha rubia que no paraba de decirme "Vamos…hip… ota copita, ota copita… hip"… y claro, quien le decía que no a un bombón como ese…

- Claro… - Murmuró su amigo sin poder borrar la sonrisa. – Y a ti ni mil pociones te van a quitar la resaca de mañana, bonito.

- Mieeegggdaaaaa… Bueno, da igual ¿seguro que no quieres otra copita?

- No. – Rió Harry. – En realidad creo que yo también me he pasado ¡Ay¡No me pises¿Sabes que? Yo ahora no te llevo a casa… vamos los dos a dormir la mona a mi apartamento.

- Vaeee… pero allí me invitaras a una copita… hip…

Más risas del moreno.

- Bueno… pero solo una.

Y con un "PLOF" ambos desaparecieron (y tranquilos, aunque parezca imposible llegaron enteros).

**Por ella**

- Harry ¿te confieso algo? – Murmuró Ron tirado en una cama supletoria en la habitación de Harry.

- ¿Que? – Preguntó el moreno somnoliento.

- Estaba enfadado con Draco…

- Ya… celoso…

- Así que yo fui el que le hizo la broma del invernadero en séptimo, y el que le escondió los libros, y el que el día de navidad escondió toda su ropa e hizo que tuviera que salir vestido de Papa Noel… y el que tiró su anillo de compromiso que mas tarde apareció taponando el bidet… y…

- Ya… ya me hago a la idea Ron…

- Seguro que ahora estas enfadado… soy un mal perdedor ¿verdad? Debería haber hecho como tu y alegrarme por ellos desde el principio.

- Tranquilo Ron, - Murmuró un somnoliento Harry. - yo le he echado una poción en la bebida de Draco para que se duerma nada mas tocar la cama… no podrán hacer nada… no al menos hasta que Hermione consiga la solución y eso le llevara al menos tres días... – Y diciendo eso Harry dio media vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

- Bien… - Ron se giro para dormir, cuando de repente las palabras de Harry llegaron a su celebro. - ¿¡¡QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ¡Mal perdedor¡Rencoroso!

- Tranquilízate… al menos al final me ha dado lástima y no le he echado los laxantes…

- ¿¡QUE!?

- Claro que como tenia que usarlos los he echado en el zumo de tus hermanos… espero que no te importe. Buenas noches Ron.

Harry Potter se durmió dejando a un sorprendido Ron Weasley con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras en otro lugar de Londres un par de pelirrojos se peleaban por entrar al baño.

Y es que Harry y Ron olvidarían a Hermione y llegarían a quererla a ella y a Draco como sus mejores amigos… pero antes tenían que librarse de un "poquito" de rencor… ¿Qué os habíais pensado¿Qué Harry era un ángel…?

**FIN**

_¿¿Que os ha parecido¿¿Os ha gustado?? fue escuchar la canción y la historia me salió sola, espero que os guste y me dejeis reviews (a mi personalmente me encanta el final) jajaja..._


End file.
